


Heterodox

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [961]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs date ends. What's next for them? Will work interfere?





	Heterodox

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/18/2001 for the word [heterodox](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/18/heterodox).
> 
> heterodox  
> Contrary to or differing from some acknowledged standard, especially in church doctrine or dogma; unorthodox.  
> Holding unorthodox opinions or doctrines.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), and [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Heterodox

Tony and Gibbs avoided talking about religion. Neither of them wanted to get into any arguments around any heterodox beliefs the others may have. Still they found plenty of other things to talk about and by the time the night drew to a close, neither wanted to leave. 

In fact, the restaurant staff basically had to kick them out in order to get them to leave. Gibbs, not usually a tactile man, found himself reaching for Tony’s hand as they walked back to the car. He smiled when Tony squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

Gibbs wanted to prolong the date, but couldn’t think of anything to do at this hour besides go to a bar which seemed kind of classless, so he drove back to Tony’s apartment. He walked Tony up to his apartment. An awkward pause occurred as they stared at each other in front of the door to Tony’s apartment.

“This was a great start, but I don’t put out on a first date.” Tony smirked before reeling Gibbs in for a lengthy kiss with a touch of naughtiness in it. 

Gibbs turned the tables, though, as he brought his tongue out to play and by the time they separated they both needed a minute to get their heads back together. Tony got his brain working first and put his key in the lock and opened the door. 

Before Tony entered his apartment, Gibbs blurted out, “Wait! When will I see you again?”

“I’ll call you when I know what my schedule is like. I'm planning the next date, however.”

Gibbs nodded. That was reasonable. He was still worried that Tony would give up on them in the cold light of day, but hopefully this date had gone well enough that Tony would want another one.

Unfortunately for Gibbs and Tony, Gibbs had a case involving a child the very next day. Fortunately, this time the child wasn’t kidnapped. Or rather the child didn’t think he was kidnapped. 

Carson lived with who he thought his parents were, but he’d come up as a missing kid when Abby ran his fingerprints through AFIS during a boy scout trip to NCIS. They’d had to take custody of the kid while they researched what was going on. The father was not available and it looked like they were going to have to find somewhere for Carson to stay overnight. 

Nobody relished the idea of the kid going with Child Protective Services. Who knew where the kid would end up if that were the case. Still none of the NCIS agents could do it as they needed to work the case.

That’s when Gibbs announced he’d take care of it. The team shrugged it off. At first, Gibbs had thought to have Jenny take Carson home, but the more he thought about it the worse the idea seemed.

His mind still stuck on their date from last night and how well they’d gotten along, Gibbs thoughts drifted to Tony. Then he realized this was the perfect excuse to call Tony and talk to him some more. Plus, if Tony was agreeable the kid could stay with him tonight. 

That would be perfect all around. Carson had really opened up to Gibbs. He was sure Tony would have no problems with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
